


Here we are in the future

by Sonny_The_Kid



Series: Good Afternoon sir, what can I do sir? [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Good Omens Spoilers, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, based off Steven Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: Aziraphale's punishment was to get his memories wiped by Archangel Gabriel's Rejuvenating scythe.Unfortunately, it was not Aziraphale that got hit by it.The body turned into dust, and where it stood, appeared an angel who nobody has seen in a while.Raphael, the man Anthony J. Crowley was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Afternoon sir, what can I do sir? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552045
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Happy to listen, happy to stay

The trial of Aziraphale, Heaven's Public Enemy #1, concluded upon the verdict he was guilty of Treason, going against The Great Plan, inappropriate relations with a demon, and questioning The Ineffable Plan. His punishment was decided and Aziraphale was sentenced to public Wiping, done by Gabriel's Rejuvenating Scythe.  
Aziraphale was brought onto a stage, where angels who wanted to attend could get nice seats for a cheap price.  
Little did anyone know, Aziraphale wasn't there. In his place was Crowley, the demon Aziraphale had inappropriate relations with. As he stepped onto the stage, he smiled, trying to keep Aziraphale's optimistic demeanor, even if this was the last moment he would never remember.  
The Wiping was simple: Gabriel would slash Aziraphale with it, Aziraphale would turn into dust for approximately a day, and come back brand new. It's like a factory reset for all angelic or demonic entities.  
It seemed like that was to happen when the man who resembled Aziraphale was hit with the scythe. He said his final goodbyes as his legs slowly turned into dust. Then it rose to his arms, his torso, and then his head. The pile of dust lay there, then blew away with the wind.  
Now we wait and see what hapens.


	2. Someday, somewhere, somehow..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aziraphale makes his return to Earth, he gets word from a news source

All angels know about Here Ye Here Ye, the news source for all Angels alike. It speaks of things like how long is left until the next Planned Event (Antichrist is born, Armageddon, etc), mindless sports, and.. When an angel is punished for a crime, which is extremely rare. As Aziraphale escaped to Earth after Crowley's trial, he noticed Crowley wasn't where they planned to meet. Aziraphale sat down and looked up at the sky, his radio tuned to Here Ye Here Ye. It sounded like the mindless music humans always listen to to anyone passing by. "The traitor Aziraphale was wiped today at The Stage in The Plaza. He shall return good as new tomorrow. Tune in for more details when we receive them."

_Oh_ shit, Aziraphale thought, _oh shit OH SHIT-_

Aziraphale ran back to his bookshop to try not to think about what just happened. As far as he knew, Crowley would be doomed to serve under the archangel Gabriel forever, as he once was. While Aziraphale bathed in Holy Water and escaped freely. This was not ok at all.


	3. Thank you for bringing me into the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man rises from the dust where Aziraphale stood.  
> That's not Aziraphale though.

It was a day later. People were waiting patiently, hoping to see Aziraphale reform.

A glowing light appeared where he was executed. Aziraphale's dust gravitated toward it and ended up forming a human-looking thing. However, it didn't match Aziraphale's body type.

The body was taller, thinner, and lankier.

Where Aziraphale stood, a young angel looked around. Extremely bright red hair fell to its knees, with a dark red streak following it down. It wore a white dress, tied around the waist, and sandals with a pink pair of sunglasses. It stared around the room, its bright-ish red eyes focusing on one thing at a time. Then it looked down at its hands. Its skin was insanely pale, as if it had never been in the sun before. To be fair, it was just formed.

The crowd gasped. Gabriel's eyes widened

The angel spoke:

"Hello. I am Raphael. Where am I?"


	4. I am at your eternal service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael isn't Aziraphale and everyone's scared about that

"Hello. I am Raphael. Where am I?"

The heavy Scottish accent echoed around the room. Gabriel stepped back "You're.. You're not Az- I mean.. Hello, Raphael! I am your master. My name is Gabriel. You exist to do orders for me on Earth.

Raphael nodded "Hello, Master Gabriel. I am pleased to meet you."

Gabriel smiled "I'm really happy to meet you too, Raphael."

Raphael walked around the stage "Do you have any idea of where we are?"

Gabriel answered, trying not to yell at anyone, "We're in the town plaza. I just wiped your memory, but I'm afraid I have the wrong person. Do you have any idea about an angel named Aziraphale?"

Raphael shook his head "That name doesn't ring a bell. My memory was wiped, that's what you just said, yes?"

Gabriel sighed "Of course. Here, I'll show you where we reside."

He transported to a big house in London. It was Gabriel's, but he chose to let Raphael stay there until he finds Aziraphale.


	5. Isn't that cruel and aren't I a fool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of book 1, Gabriel teaches Raphael to hate Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the first book!! More to come soon!  
> Also this is its own chapter because I wanted to give you all a chance to take in Raphael's hatred for Aziraphale. Don't want to make you all suffer too much! ^^

The interior looked like you put sunglasses with a purple tint on. Everything was purple or blue. Gabriel seemed to enjoy the color, finding himself at home at the place. Raphael seemed put off by it, but he was grateful nonetheless that Gabriel had let him stay here. Gabriel took Raphael to a big room with a nice red theme, a nice break from the constant purple.

"This is your room, Raphael! Please, make yourself at home" Gabriel told Raphael.

Raphael just sat on the bed. He didn't know what else to do.

The comforters were a nice bright shade or red, like Raphael's hair. Raphael got under the comforters and smiled

Then, he had a question. "Master Gabriel, who is Aziraphale and what was he like?"

Gabriel sighed

"Aziraphale was.. He seemed like a real nice guy on the exterior right?"

That got a nod from Raphael

"He was a total savage on the inside though. An absolute monster. You should thank me for trying to wipe him sometime. He talked to demons-"

Queue a gasp from Raphael

"He put a halt to the Great Plan every single angel had agreed was an amazing idea.. And worst of all, he questioned our God's Ineffable Plan like she wasn't watching!"

Raphael shook his head "Wow.. You should've done more than try to wipe him. Maybe execute him"

Gabriel responded "Yeah, but angels don't do that. Killing others is a job for demons.. Actually, you're right. Aziraphale wants to be a demon so bad, he can get treated like one."

Raphael nodded "Yeah! I'll help you kill 'im if I ever meet 'im!"

Gabriel smiled "That's the spirit, Raph!"

And so it was decided. Raphael and Gabriel would try to kill Aziraphale as soon as they knew of his whereabouts.  
Thankfully for them, Aziraphale wasn't too far from where they were.


End file.
